


Ice Will Mend [Remix]

by theMusicmaniac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Steve, Alternate Universe Tony, Angst, Based on Unveil My Unsightly Heart, Character Death, Drowning, Falling Through Ice, I am death that fic was gorgeous, I know nothing, Just Roll With It, M/M, not sure this is actually how drowning works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMusicmaniac/pseuds/theMusicmaniac
Summary: Steve's POV in Unveil My Unsightly Heart as Tony pulls him through the window and they fall through the ice.





	Ice Will Mend [Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unveil My Unsightly Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819509) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> I'm a puddle of tears rn. This fic is based on Mizzy's absolutely gorgeous story Unveil My Unsightly Heart. You probably won't understand what's going on if you haven't read it yet, so go check it out! 
> 
> I have no idea if this is actually what happens when you drown/freeze to death. I have thankfully never done, nor have any desire to do either and google can only take me so far, so just allow the inaccuracies. :)
> 
> This is also not beta read, and written in like half an hour before I had to leave to go to a reunion, so I apologize if there are typos. Enjoy :)

The cold shatters through Steve’s fury when he finally breaks through the surface of the ice into the water below. 

 

_ Colddarkcold- _

 

Terror envelopes him as soon as the frigid water touches him, quickly overpowering any rage he had felt only minutes before. 

 

_ Frigidblackfrigidfrigidfrozen- _

 

It’s freezing and it’s dark and there’s that sound of water rushing in his ears again, just like the time before, just like how it had been for  _ 70 years,  _ stewing in that sound, unable to move, unable to leave, hopelessly awake, and they had just left him, they hadn’t cared, and he knew, he knew it had burned away, frozen and cracked any humanity he had left, when he was alone alone  _ alone- _

 

With what limited senses he has left, he suddenly feels the brush of a hand on his arm. 

 

Except. He really isn’t alone, is he?

 

Through slitted eyes he can see dim light filtering in through the cracks in the ice, and he sees him. 

 

Tony’s dark hair is a cloud around his head, cut short, greying around the edges, but still as gorgeous as it had been the day he had found Steve in the ice. 

 

Tony’s eyes are open, and he’s looking at him, his anguish clear in every facet of his expression. He’s holding onto both of Steve’s arms, sinking along with him.

 

Steve can feel the fury returning, ripping through him. It’s Tony who put him here. He could’ve had everything, had been prepared to tear apart entire worlds for the sake of Tony’s survival, and yet his repayment is to put him back where he had began in the ice-

 

_ colddarkcoldcoldcoldcoldcold- _

 

Steve pushes with all he has, to do something, to move somehow. He’s a supersoldier for God’s sake, he should be able to at least get his arm up, so he can get his hands around Tony’s neck, so he can at least get his revenge, take Stark down with him before he goes-

 

But, Tony’s already done that for himself hasn’t he?

 

It’s almost worse, that Tony had taken that one thing away. Not that he’s in any position for revenge. Steve’s under no illusions that if Tony had simply pushed him out the window, there was nothing he could’ve done. It’s worse that he’s willing to die with him, willing to pay the price, because now, Steve can’t see anything but Tony’s anguish, his heartbreak, his bravery, when that’s the part of him that he wants to avoid the most. 

 

That’s how he had kept going, holding on to that fury, disgust, that Tony had grown weak, had been frail and feeble as his heart had sapped his energy away, slowly, as the world had burned, and Tony had grown more exhausted. But that wasn’t the man in front of him. 

 

This was Stark, at his core. Will of iron. 

 

_ “I won’t live without you” _

 

Steve can’t hear the sound of rushing water anymore. 

 

He watches Tony, unable to do anything else, and somehow he hears him. He hears Tony’s voice, and it’s loud, loud enough to drown out that horrible, monotonic hiss. 

 

It’s his laughter in the morning, back at the very beginning of their relationship, when everything had been new and bright and gorgeous. 

 

It’s the sound of his technobabble when he starts talking science, and loses track of everything, surroundings, audience and all. 

 

It’s the sound of his “I love you’s” whispered into Steve’s skin. 

 

_ “I won’t live without you” _

 

The cold has really set in now, and the pain is almost gone. He’s numb, and Tony is still here, pressed up against him, hands clutched at his arms, his presence drowning out the sound of the ice, saving him somehow, even as he ruins him.

 

The fury has disappeared along with the noise, and all that’s left is emptiness, and an anguish that aches in his bones. He’s a shell of who he used to be. He shouldn’t be able to, with what he has left of his shriveled and cracked humanity, but somehow he aches for what could’ve been. 

 

“ _ I won’t live without you” _

 

Steve pushes, desperately, with everything he has, he needs to move, he needs to-

 

His arm twitches. Tony watches him sadly. He had known his metabolism would get rid of the tranquilizer eventually, had hoped the ice would be enough to take him down by the time he gets movement back. Steve should feel angry at this, the idea of Tony plotting his death. 

 

Steve pushes again, harder, putting all of his remaining strength. His arms move, pushing achingly slowly through the water-

 

He closes his hands around Tony’s waist and pulls him in close. 

 

Tony looks shocked. Steve sets his forehead to Tony’s, looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. There’s sudden warmth there, and so much pain, but somehow that’s enough in this cold dark limbo. 

 

They were doomed from the start, Steve sees that now. They hadn’t fit, not really, Steve’s edges too jagged, and Tony’s too soft. 

 

No. Not soft. Too gentle. 

 

Steve can’t feel much of anything anymore, the cold has soaked down into his core. This is the end for them. He feels oddly at peace. Tony smiles sadly, and shuts his eyes. Steve does as well. 

 

It won’t be long now until they’re forced to breathe, until the pain comes. 

 

_ “I won’t live without you”  _

 

Steve feels his air run out, the last few dredges of oxygen pushing out through numb lips, drawing in water-laced breath.

 

_ Thank you Tony. Thank you for loving me. _

 


End file.
